Broken Doll
by Kyuuquisite
Summary: Sasori kidnapped Sakura to be his living doll. Can Sakura really be his living doll?
1. A Doll On A Shelf

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. I have decided to write a Naruto FanFic, because it just suddenly came into mind one day. Yeah I had decide to try out a Sasori and Sakura just for the heck of it. I know I'm weird, I like the weirdest pairing, but what's done cannot be undone…muahahaha…Well, I'm writing this Fic simply because Sasori is HOT and I like the pairing. Plus there needs to be more SasoSak Fic. If you don't like the pairing then don't read that's not hard to do. Be nice and constructive so that I would want to write more for you guys to read. Okay enough of me blabbing and on with the story. ENJOY and tell me what you think at the end OKAY. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and you all know that…of course…

**---------------------------**

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 1: A Doll On A Shelf**

She was placed on a giant shelf like a doll. Beside her were bunches of dead puppets that didn't breathe nor moved. He put them there next to her because he said he didn't want her to feel lonely and so those dead puppets were put there next to her to keep her company or at least that's what he thought. Those ugly things were exactly what they looked like. Dead. But in her case she wasn't dead. She breathe and moved, but not in her current state. Her entire body felt dead like one of those dead puppets or dolls or whatever they were called that were next to her. It scared her to be next to a dead puppet. They looked creepy just like him, the one who had kidnapped her and poisoned her turning her into what she was now. A living doll, or so that's what he had told her.

He made her look exactly like what he wanted her to be. A doll. She sat on the shelf, eyes looking like they were in a trance. And the weirdest part was that she was smiling. No her smile was not willing, she was forced. It was something he did that caused her face to pull into a smile showing her teeth. She looked exactly like a beautiful smiling doll even her eyes seemed to be smiling too. Her appearance was just happy beautiful doll. But inside, she was dying to get away. Her jaw ache in pain and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Blink and breathe. Yes, that was all she could do. Just blink and breathe like a living doll. Exactly what he wanted her to be right? No…that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to be a _living_ doll, to function like a human would, to be able to move on its own like living, he didn't want a doll that breathe and blink like a human. He wanted her to be his puppet without string. But since she appeared so beautifully before him, he wanted her to be his doll. His living doll.

He walked into the tiny room and at the corner of the room were all his creepy ugly puppets. No…they were not all creepy and ugly puppets. One in particular was his favorite. This one was special. It had a name, it breathe like human, it blinked like human, it once could move like human, and it wasn't a creepy and ugly puppet at all, it was a beautiful and lovely doll. Yes…doll, not puppet. She was special, he wouldn't call her a puppet because he didn't want her to be one, he wanted her to be a beautiful doll.

He looked to the giant shelf and smiled at her who was smiling happily looking at nowhere in particular. He gently grabbed her off the shelf carefully afraid she might break if he accidentally dropped her, but he would never dream about "accidentally" dropping her fragile body on the cold floor. He went and sat on the bed and placed her gently on his lap while his arms held her in place and stared at her intensely. She stared at nothing. Her eyes were open but she couldn't control where to look, it was as if her eyes were dead open. He stared at her smiling admiring her natural beauty. Then suddenly he frowned and roughly jerked her chin to look at him. He stared at her face and it angered him. She looked just like a smiling dead doll with no life. That's not what he had wanted.

"Sakura, didn't I tell you to be a nice doll and look at her master when he looks at you?" he spoke without any emotion. "Did you hear me?"

Silence. Why did he ask when he knew the answer already? He knew she heard him. Just because she couldn't move didn't mean she was deaf.

Now she was _really_ starting to look just like an ordinary doll. Well duh! How can she speak when she has been practically poisoned and feeling numb all over?

"I wanted you to be my living doll, not something dead like the other puppets." He continued to talk while grabbing her warm hands into his cold ones. "Well at least you haven't lost your warmth?" he chuckled creepily playing with her fingers in his.

"Did you miss me beautiful?" he looked at her. No reply. "Oh you did? I knew you would miss me? I haven't been gone that long have I?"

No reply. He frowned and placed her roughly on the bed in a sitting position and stood up. He walked over to a black leather bag and pulled something out. He pulled out a pink and white fluffy puffy dress and a pair of cute pink and white slippers.

"Look Sakura, I got these for you. Do you like it?" He walked over to her with the dress in hand. "I think you like it. Because you're smiling."

'Well duh! You freak I'm smiling because you made me look like this, not because I agree.' Sakura thought while anger boiled within her.

"You will look so beautiful and dolly in this." He exclaim happily showing her the dress.

"Do you want me to dress you beautiful?" he asked with lust in his eyes. "Yes you do!! Oh Sakura I didn't know you wanted me to dress you?" he made up an answer for her.

'Touch me and you die freak!!' inner Sakura yelled angrily.

**---------------------------**

**Author's Note: **What do you think? Review Please


	2. Be My Living Doll

**Author's Note: **I'm glad some of you guys loved the story so far. So I'll continue. Here's next chapter. ENJOY!!

**Special Thanks To: **

LunaGoddessOf Foxes, AkatsukiAddict, SweetAssassin, MistressBlossom, and unspoiled rini.

Thanks for the lovely reviews guys. I appreciated it alot, therefore I'm continuing for you guys. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 2: Be My Living Doll**

He grabbed her from the bed and again sat her on his lap. He leaned over to her left ear and whispered to her. "After this I have a surprise for you my beautiful." He chuckled silently and kissed her earlobe softly with his cold lips sending shivers down her spine.

If her body wasn't numb and dead she would of kicked his ass, slap him, bite him, or whatever she could just to get away from his creepy touch. And this closeness between them just now was the very first time since he brought her to this dreadful place. If he was able to do this now, she was afraid of what he might be attempting to do next.

"Okay my beautiful, as soon as I get you dresses we can go okay?" he chuckled and moved one of his arms towards her back. She could feel him starting to unbutton the back buttons of her shirt. Sakura tried very hard to protest. After unbuttoning two buttons he stopped due to a small grunt sound he heard from his beautiful doll. Oh so now we're getting somewhere. A slight grin came to his facial and he purposely unbuttoned one more of her buttons. He could feel her trying to move and talk and that made him even more excited.

"What is that beautiful? Did you want me to continue?" he teased her unbuttoning one more button. He knew he was angering her and he enjoy every bit of it and yet he continue to toy with her. He wanted to know how far she was going to go before he could stop.

'You bastard, I will kill you if you dare go on.' Sakura screamed inside her head and tried very hard to scream physically.

He had the power to release the numbness of her body because he was the one who put a spell into keeping her that way, it was just that if he did release her, he wasn't sure if she would listen to him and be a good doll.

"What will you do my doll?" he spoke to her neck taking in her cherry blossom scent that was intoxicating. Just her scent itself drove him insane.

He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall any second. He didn't understand why she was crying and that annoyed him. He didn't understand why human did that. Wait! He didn't understand because he was no longer human. He's a puppet. And that's because he turned himself into a puppet so he could possess the ultimate power. He didn't need some foolish human emotions, those emotions will only make him weak. He hated emotions and it was a good thing he couldn't feel any since he got rid of them when he turned himself into the ultimate puppet.

"Why the hell are you crying Sakura?" he asked slightly anger at the sight of tears falling from her eyes. She wanted to answer and say 'it's your entire fault you freak' but she couldn't say anything just let the tears fall from her eyes silently hoping he wouldn't touch her further.

He grabbed her off of his lap and sat her on the bed and stood up again this time a bit irritated. He performed some hand special genjutsu and suddenly Sakura could feel the numbness fading and her body gaining control again. All along she had thought that he had poisoned her, perhaps there were no poison involved, and at least she hoped not. Quickly as soon as she gained conscious of her body she collapsed onto the bed instantly. It has been a while since she had had control of her body and getting the control back was a bit too much since she's been sitting all day on the shelf.

"I've released you from my spell, but I want you to be a good girl and be my living doll." He spoke without emotion and stared at her collapsed form on the bed. Instantly she got up from the bed, her smiling face before was now replaced with an angry one. She yelled at him, "You freak! What the fuck do you want with me?! I am not your fucken puppet so stop treating me like one and let me go or else I'll make sure you pay!!" He didn't say anything, he just stared at her intensely.

A moment past and he spoke up dangerously in a warning tone. "Do you want to go back?"

"Of course!! What do you think?" she yelled at him angrily. He raised an eye browse at her curiously and started to chuckle silently finding what she had said to be a bit humorous. Sakura looked at him angrily and yelled again. "What the fuck are you laughing at you freak, just return me!!"

He looked at her and spoke up half smiling at her, "Seriously? You really want to go back? I thought you hate being a doll sitting on the shelf not being able to feel none of your body parts? So I guess what you're saying is you would like to be return to that form huh? So let it be then." He held his hands in front of him preparing to perform a genjutsu.

Both of Sakura's eyes widen in shock when she realize what she had been agreeing on. "W...wait!! T…that's not what I mean…p…please don't return me to that…please…" She was practically on her knees begging him not to return her to that condition again. She hated not being able to move and sitting all day on that shelf gave her backache. And those ugly puppets were scaring her as well.

He looked down at her miserable form before him and heard her spoke quietly. "O…okay…I…I'm sorry…I…I'll be your puppet…just don't do that to me…don't return me to a dead puppet…" She was practically crying and begging. He looked at her a return his hands to his side again and just stared at her.

"I didn't say you were going to be my puppet." He spoke quietly. She looked up at him.

"Then wh…what did you-" she shuddered.

"I want you to be my living doll." He spoke while keeping his gaze on her.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Please review.


	3. Doll Or Puppet?

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys. I'm going to try and update a chapter everyday. I'm going to try but it's not a promise. I tried that in the past and I failed. BUT I'm determine to update everyday for my lovely readers who are so kind to leave a nice comment for my story. Okay on with story...ENJOY!!

**Special Thanks To: All of my Reviewers (I'm going to try and answer question and comments)**

**SweetAssassin**I'm hooked on this pairing too!! i'm glad you enjoyed it.**  
**

**Jellybean89** Don't worry I'll update soon. I have some chapters already typed out so I should be able to load them up and update everyday...hopefully...**  
**

**mfpeach** Thanks for the nice comment...you really think my is the best so far? aww...thanks so much...hugs**  
**

**Mya: **Don't worry the next chappie is up already!!

**-----------------------------------**

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 3: Doll Or Puppet?**

"B…be your…living doll?" She spoke to him in a worried and scared tone. It was obvious that she was afraid.

"Yes. So will you be a good girl and be my living doll?" he continue to speak quietly but knew she heard every word.

'Be his _living_ doll?' the question ran over and over again in her head. 'And what if I choose not to?' she question herself. But before she could speak out her question he answered her question for her knowing she wanted to ask it.

"And if you disagree to be my living doll…" he chuckle silently to himself, but she heard the evil chuckle, "Hn…Well…you don't really have a choice here…because either way you're going to be my doll. If you disagree then I will put you back on the shelf as my partially living doll like before…So will you be a good girl and be my living doll instead?" he gave her two good for nothing choice that either way she still ended up as a doll. He hoped that she choose to be his living doll instead, because she's no fun when she's just sitting on the shelf.

Sakura sat on the floor and thought. 'If I become his living doll I'll be able to move around right? Then I'll be able to escape…'

It took her awhile to think. The puppet boy stood impatiently and then brought his hand out before him. "I'm assuming you still want to be on the shelf beautiful?" Sakura quickly looked at him and begged. "No! okay…fine I…I'll be your puppet…" she looked down again avoiding his eyes on her.

He smiled and walked over to her, "Doll." He corrected her. "You're not like a puppet at all. You're more than a puppet…you're my living doll." He offered his hand to help her stand up from the floor. She looked at him then looked away refusing to take his hand.

"You're supposed to be a good girl remember Sakura? Or do you want to go back to the shelf? Either way is fine with me." He spoke keeping his hand out for her. Sakura bitterly stretched one of her warm hand to grab onto his cold hand as he pulled her up gently to her feet.

"Now, I don't ever want to hear you call me 'freak' because I'm not." He suddenly spoke seriously. "Please…call me by my name…I would like to hear my name come out from your lips my beautiful." He knew that she knew his name. She turned away disgusted with him. He squeezed her hand tightly hurting her in the process. "Did you hear me my doll?" he pulled her closer to him. Sakura pushed him back and tried to pull her hand away from his grasp. "Let me go you sick freak!!" she yelled. Big mistake.

SLAP

The puppet boy stood staring at her angrily. Sakura face was turned to the side with eyes wide open and pink hair covering her now bruised face. Quickly her eyes were replaced with fresh warm tears. She held her warm cheek that had just been slapped by the puppet boy.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me 'freak'?! Why? I don't call you by any disrespected name? I call you by your name and I even call you 'beautiful' because that's what you are… Why? Am I really just a 'freak' to you?!" He spoke angrily at her trying to hold back his anger. What the fuck was he trying to say, he was the one who slapped her.

"Because that's what you are!! Just a SICK FREAK!!" She scream out of anger that he had slapped her. His eyes widen at what she had just said. Her words hit him and it hit him _hard_. She turned and looked at him and notice that he seemed hurted by her cruel words. But it was true he _was _a freak. A freak who wanted human as puppets and he even turned himself into a puppet for god sake! Sakura turned away and sat on the floor holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. The puppet boy turned around and grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and left her on the floor. But before he left he murmur quietly enough for her to hear. "Don't try to escape." And with that he quickly left shutting the door behind him and leaving his living doll by herself.

---------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed that. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow evening so stop by.


	4. Why I Am What I Am

**Author's Note: **Hi guys...Like how I said before I'll try to update everyday just for you guys...but if I accidently don't post up one because of stuff I have to do...please don't kill me...(runs and hide) Here's next chapter...and there needs to be more love for this couple...how sad...I don't care I like them anyways...Alright ENJOY!!

**Special Thanks:**

**SweetAssassin: **Um...okay I'll try to make the chapters longer...sorry that it's so short...but if i make the chapters longer there is little chance that I'll be able to update everyday...but I'll work hard on the fic and try to make it longer...alright...

**LunaGoddessOf Foxes: **Lemon you ask? um...I'm not too sure b/c the story isn't complete yet...so we'll see what happens...sorry that I couldn't give you a straight answer...even I don't know...maybe...I'll try...(XX)

**Raefire: **I'll try and add more details...if I do...it'll take me forever to write and by the time i'm half way writing i'll be lost in my own writing and it'll probably won't make any sense anymore...so yeah I try...please don't kill me if I don't though...(no! please don't throw that computer at me...)

**---------------------------------------**

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 4: Why I Am What I Am**

Was that how people saw him? Was that all he was? Just a freak? Why a freak of all words? Just because he had a passion for puppets and art that doesn't make him a freak does it? He didn't understand why human were like that. Giving people labels before even getting to know the person personally first. He had always been called a freak since his childhood. He remember how other kids would call him freak for building little puppets out of woods. He built puppet as friends because no one wanted to be his friends and while making puppets as friends how does that make him a freak? He didn't understand. His parents didn't give him the kind of attention and love a child needs, so how was he suppose to know or feel anything? He didn't care…he just hated how people looked at him how they think of him. It wasn't fair, but whoever said life was fair. And that's when he started to play at life's game. He played the same game back at life and treated life unfairly like how it had treated him in the past. He took innocence's life and made other life suffer in his place. He made sure he wasn't the one feeling the pain but them. Those worthless human who he grew to hate so much that he didn't even want to be human anymore.

Becoming a puppet had been what he had had in mind for as long as he could remember. He had wanted power, the power to make other suffer before him. And when he did see other squirm before him, it made him feel powerful. People had come to fear him and seeing the fear in their eyes made him thirst for more. He had made so many suffer and die before him that he eventually became an S-class wanted criminal. He didn't care. Even if they did find him he would easily kill them. He had killed so many that he had eventually lost count. Killing was easy for him. Killing his parents and turning them into puppet were easy too. But because they were his parents, they were special and he turned them into his puppet slaves.

Killing, what he had so wanted at the beginning had become useless and boring. Now he didn't even know why he was still doing what he was doing. Sure, they were order so he was just following orders, but nothing more nothing less. That's exactly what he had always done. He never did more nor less, just exactly what was asked. Now as a so-called immortal puppet he didn't know the meaning of life anymore. What exactly did he want now? He had had his fun killing all that has made him suffer. So what now?

He needed entertainment. Something to entertain him in life, but what? Then one day, Deidara his partner in the Akatsuki had suggested that he make a masterpiece out of his collection of puppets. Collection? The word had caught his attention. Yes of course, since life has become so boring and art has always seemed to be the center of his life, he might as well turn his puppets into something great. He will build and find the perfect tools to making his puppets the ultimate collection. And then have them dance to him. Oh what a great idea. It would be even better if he could make them move without him controlling them. Yes this will be his next goal in life. And then for once people will see that he isn't a freak, and that he is really an artist. Maybe his collection of puppets will even become a popular masterpiece. No what is he thinking? His work will never become a masterpiece, everyone hated him, even her, his living doll. When he knew that it was impossible to have his art work a masterpiece, he thought it over and realized that he just wanted entertainment in life. And that's when he found her. Her beauty was so natural, so perfect in everyway. Her hair color was an unusual pink which was so rare. She was so perfect, perfect for entertainment, perfect for his collection, perfect for a living doll, perfect for him most of all.

But like every other human she had also thought he was nothing more than a freak that's obsessed with puppets. He had thought that she was different and that she would understand. Did he really think she would understand him wanting her to be his living doll? Not really, it was a pretty crazy idea to make someone understand that, especially when you kidnapped them to be your living doll without their consent.

Why call her 'beautiful' when she's calling him a 'freak'? Maybe he should call her 'ugly'? No, he couldn't call her that because she wasn't ugly. To him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in life, that's why he wanted her as his collection. She will dance for him and be his perfect ultimate collection.

But why did she hate him so much? All he wanted was for her to be his living doll? What was so hard about that? He really didn't understand human anymore. Yet as a puppet himself, he still felt hurted by her words from earlier.

He stood outside thinking of how he could get her to be his living doll. But he was still angry at what she had said. He had wanted to take her to see a festival that was taking place in a village near by. But since she's been a bad doll, he wasn't going to take her anymore.

---------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Pray that the next chapter will be up tomorrow...review please...I would like to hear from you guys and what you think...thanks...


	5. Becoming A Doll

**Author's Note: **Alright...I almost wasn't able to update today because I got to do hella studying tonight. But then like I said before, I'll try to update everyday and already I feel like I'm failing to do that.Okay ENJOY!!

**Special Thanks to:**

**SweetAssassin**Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**  
**

**Jellybean8****9: **Thanks for pointing out some mistakes. I wish I was a perfect person so I won't have to make mistake, but I'm only human...how sad, I wish I was a puppet like Sasori...tears...alrighty...

Sorry if I didn't mention some of you, it's because I haven't recieved your review yet...and it's already time for me to update this chapter...I'll answer your questions in the next chapter so please don't kill me.

------------------------------------

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 5: Becoming a Doll**

Sakura sat on the floor still feeling slightly angry at him.

'Baka!! Hitting me for no reason!!' She held her cheek and stood up looking around the tiny room. Quickly she ran for the door, and grabbed the knob; it was locked, so she pulled the door with all her strength. It was no use, he had done something to the door to prevent her from escaping.

"Damn you!" she kicked the door so hard her feet hurted.

It was useless. She hated him so much for doing this to her of all people. Damn him.

Giving up she stood and leaned against the door. It was cold. It had always been cold since the day he brought her here. There was no fire in the fire place, there was no blanket sheets on the bed, and most of all there were no sign of food anywhere.

Her stomach suddenly growled at the thought of food. Man was she hungry. She held her stomach and searched around the tiny room. What is she going to do now? She was hungry like hell and there wasn't any food. Feeling a bit dizzy suddenly, she slowly walked over to the bed where the pink and white fluffy puffy dress laid and picked it up. She stared at it. The dress looked cute, but so dolly exactly like how he had said it was. She looked down at her own clothing and noticed how filthy and dirty it was compared to the dress that she was now holding. Should she change into it? She did feel like she needed to change out of her dirty clothes into fresh ones. After thinking hard over whether she should change into it or not she decided that it was best if she did, knowing he might come back and change her into it later himself if she did not do it now herself. Agreeing with herself she changed into the fluffy dress. After putting it on, she felt very dolly in some weird ways.

'Ew…this is going to make him happy.' She thought disgustingly knowing he wanted her to wear the dress. She noticed how cold her feet were just standing on the cold floor. She looked around the room and noticed the pair of white and pink slipper that matched her dress. She placed the slipper on and it fitted her small feet perfectly. How weird. Now she really looked like a doll.

'Oh god what am I doing? I'm turning myself into a doll' she thought angrily and thought about taking the dress off and putting her dirty clothes back on. But the dress provided so much more warmth for her than her old ones and since it was so cold in the room she decided she would just leave it on. She walked and looked around the room feeling even more dizzier than before.

'What the hell, why am I feeling so weak so sud-?' she thought, but before she even could even finish her thoughts she fainted onto the cold floor.

The puppet boy wandered around the forest lost in his thoughts before he decided to go back to check on his lovely doll to see if she had escaped or not.

When he returned to the small house he hesitated before entering. Then he opened the door and walked in. He looked around and noticed his living doll was gone. But then he looked to the ground and noticed a cute doll was lying on the floor. She was dressed in the dress he had got her and quickly he felt a rush of excitement. Finally she was being a good doll and following orders without him telling her what to do. But there was something wrong with his doll, what is she doing lying on the floor? He walked over to her side and gently picked up her limp form into his arms and held her close to him. She was so dolly, she was exactly what he wanted. The dress matched her perfectly and it made her even more beautiful and dolly than before. Was she sleeping on the floor? He walked her over to the bed and laid her down gently.

"Sakura." He called out to her while nudging to wake her. She didn't wake up and he thought she was playing him.

"Sakura I'm not playing, now wake up." He demanded quietly, but still she stayed the way she was. Something was wrong right? He wasn't sure because he has never dealt with anything like this before. He lightly slapped her face hoping she would awake to dance for him. He noticed her shivering and breathing hard. What's happening to his living doll?

"Sakura what's wrong? Why are you shivering? Are you cold?" he asked her, but got no reply. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and placed it over her form hoping it will stop her from shivering.

Again he didn't understand why she was the like the way she was now. Human and their weird ways of living, he just didn't understand them. And they didn't understand him.

Sasori waited impatiently for his living doll to awake to him. Why isn't she awake yet? Does she really needs this much sleep? It has already been 10 minutes since he found her on the floor. If she doesn't wake up he swears he was going to make her pay for making him wait this long. Being the impatient person he was he didn't wait any longer, he shook her roughly and called out loudly, "Wake up my living doll." And continue to roughly shake her awake. Talk about being rude.

----------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry if there are mistakes...okay I apologized already so don't kill me. Please review.


	6. Pain And Apology

**Author's Note: **Alright...again I almost wasn't able to update today again...BUT guess what? I made it! Okay here's next chapter, I was trying to make it longer. ENJOY!!

**Special Thanks to my lovely reviewers: **(Thanks guys...I love ya so much!!! I would so kiss you guys...But then that would be weird of me...I'll make Sasori kiss you guys for me...Girls here comes Sasori YAY!!...and for Boys...well...Here comes Sasori too!!! RUN!!!)

**Chisa2010**I'm glad you liked my story...Yeah and I'm totally addicted to this couple too!

**bubbleyum**I'm gald you enjoy my story. Thank you so much.**  
**

**Jellybean89** Yeah I know it's was a good constructive critism and I'm cool with it. And yeah I'm not too worry about it too. As long as you guys are able to comprehend me, then everything cool!

**mfpeach**Really? I'm glad my story isn't boring (so far) and I hope you continue to read it.**  
**

**SweetAssassin**Nope! Sasori is too puppet to understand anything.haha...I'm trying to make Sasori dumb! haha just kidding...you'll find out.

**Raefire**I'm glad you're still reading...thanks**  
**

**Gigicerisier**Thanks for your wonderful comment. I'm happy you enjoy my story. Yeah! I checked out your favorite story list and I found alot of good stories, and I plan on reading some of them tonight since it's friday night.haha. Yup! I still love Eriol/Sakura pairing, Eriol's hot! muahaha...A Sexy four eyes huh?lol(this cracks me up)**  
**

**TheWhiteMonk**I'm so happy you liked it. Yup and I'm going to try and make it more creepier, if i can. Thanks.**  
**

**--------------------------------------**

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 6: Pain And Apology**

Feeling someone roughly shaking her making her feel even dizzier in the process, she tiredly opened her drowsy eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind didn't recognize the surroundings that it took her awhile to realize she was still stuck in the tiny room. She felt lightheaded and dizzy all the same. She blinked tiredly and felt a presence next to her. She turned her head slightly and looked at the thing that was staring at her intensely. She hated the thing that was staring at her, it's all because of that thing that she is like the way she was now, miserable and weak inside out. Her empty stomach growled angrily and she just ignored the feeling.

"I see you're finally awake, you know long I waited for you to get up?" He grabbed one of her hand into his and she just ignored his question along with his touch. All she wanted now was food. Might as well ask him since she was stuck in this hell now. She slightly turned to look at him and mumbled, "I'm hungry." She looked like she was going to faint any second again.

"What's that? You're going to have to speak up my doll." He said happily. He honestly didn't hear her. She opened her eyes again and looked at him then she murmured again, "I'm hungry."

"What? I can't hear you my beautiful." He said again his ear closer to her mouth. This was completely unbelievable and it was pissing Sakura off every second that passed.

'Is he toying with me or something?' she questioned irritated.

Pulling all her strength together she pulled her hand that he was holding away from him angrily and turned her face away from his.

"What's wrong my doll?" he asked innocently not understanding why she did this. Didn't she agree to be his living doll? So that means she had to obey everything he said right?

She didn't want to see him. Her seeing him is what's making her sick. No, that wasn't all of it. Because he hadn't fed her anything since he kidnapped her, she was blaming him for her starvation too.

"Tell me Sakura…What's wrong?" He continued to ask not letting her get away with it. He again grabbed her hand with his cold ones and held it gently. Sakura tried pulling her hand away again, but he held her hand tighter.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" she managed to yell at him. She dare yell at him? He won't let this happen again. He won't let his doll disrespect him. She was _his_ doll, what gives her the right to do that? With that thought in mind, he purposely squeezed her hand tighter hurting and bruising her delicate hand. She screamed in pain and tried her hardest to withdraw her hand from this crazy freak. He wouldn't let go and he kept squeezing her hand, digging his finger nails into her flesh causing blood to ooze out.

"Let me go…." She cried quietly in pain and stopped trying to pull her hand away.

"Say you're sorry my doll." He spoke without emotions and kept her hand in his. Sakura looked at him angrily with tears stain eyes. He was the one who hurted her and now he wants an apology, he should be the one apologizing to her.

Being stubborn, she turned her head away. Knowing that she was being a bad doll, he moved his hand up to her wrist and slowly started blending it all at the same time spoke softly to her ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to say you're sorry? If you choose not to, then you won't be moving your hand for awhile." He threatened her and to prove what he was going to do, he starting to blend her wrist a little bit more. Sakura closed her eyes in pain and decided there was no way out of this. This guy was an Akatsuki after all, and if he's capable of killing so easily, then breaking her wrist was no problem at all.

"So what is it going to be my beautiful? Say sorry or lose your wrist?" he waited for her reply.

"I…I'm…sorry…" She whispered, but enough for him to hear. He smiled evilly and still kept his hand around her wrist.

"Sorry who?" he raised an eye browse. He was joking right? He doesn't seriously want her to say his name right? Seeing him was bad enough and now saying his name too? Saying his name was the last thing she wanted to say. Sorry 'freak' was what she wanted to say. But the last time she called him a 'freak' she got slapped and now wasn't such a good idea, she'll lose her wrist for sure.

'Just say the damn evil name.' Inner Sakura encouraged. 'It won't kill you to just say it.'

He stared at her and waited for her reply, but when she didn't say anything he spoke up, "I guessing my doll wants a new han-"

"I…I'm s..sorry…." she whispered and hesitated before going on. He leaned in to listen to her. "S…sasori…" she finished. He smiled. His doll has finally said his name. It sounded so nice coming from her lips. That's what he wanted. A doll that spoke his name, and only his name.

"I can't hear you my beautiful." He mocked and now held her hand gently in his. Was he joking? Bastard.

"I…I'm sorry Sasori-sama." It came out more easily than before. He smiled and pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed the hand softly. Shivers ran down her spine as his cold lips came into contact with her warm hand. She didn't want to lose any parts of her body, so she just let him do that hoping he wouldn't hurt her.

After placing a soft cold kiss on her hand, he looked at her intensely and spoke up quietly.

"So tell me my beautiful, why were you sleeping on the floor? And what happen to your face color?" he noticed her paleness and was still curious. She looked at him tiredly.

"I'm hungry." was all she said. Yes, she knew why she was so pale. She was so hungry that all of her strength had given up on her.

"You're hungry?" he asked curiously and she just nodded. "Why didn't you say so?" he smiled. That was it? No yelling, no screaming, no hurting her? He was a weird guy indeed. One moment he was hurting and scaring her and the next he was smiling creepily and being calm.

---------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **That was weird...I don't know if I was thinking correctly...Okay! Please review! And love Ya Plenty...plenty plenty of love! Look out for the next Chapter!!


	7. Going Or Staying?

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone...ehehe...sorry I couldn't update for awhile...Please don't kill me...(me: OMG!! not the chair!!) I told you guys I wasn't making any promises...Okay...well sorry for the late update...Enjoy!!

**Special Thanks to All of My Reviewers: **Thanks guys...You are my encouragement to writing...Okay sorry I can't answer any questions today...too lazy...

**-----------------------------------------**

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 7: Going Or Staying??**

Sasori stood up quietly and walked calmly over to the door, but stopped in track to look back when he didn't hear her following. She was still sitting on the floor looking down at nothing. Why was she like this now? Didn't she say she was hungry? This was getting irritating.

"I thought you said you were hungry my beautiful?" he stared at her hoping to get an answer to why she kept acting like this. She looked at him tiredly. That's right she was hungry so was he planning to take her out to eat or something? Not knowing what to do, she tried to stand up. He watched her by the door with an amused smile on his face. With the pink and white fluffy dress on her she looked like a little baby doll trying to walk. To his eyes, she looked absolutely cute. Her hair was messy as she finally stood up and tried to walk, but fell helplessly back on the floor. He watched as she fell onto her bottom, he did nothing to help her, but instead he just chuckled quietly to himself at her clumsiness. She glared at him in anger as she heard him laughed at her. Cursing under her breath, she tried getting up again. This time she had successfully stood up and started walking towards him slowly. She avoided his eyes as she kept her eyes on the wooden floor. He noticed how she wasn't paying any attention to him or anything in that matter. An evil smile crept up to his lips as a string of his chakra connected to Sakura's legs and pulled her like a puppet causing her to suddenly fall on the floor.

"Ow!" she cried as she fell and hit herself hard on the floor. She got up and felt something pull on her legs again and fell again.

He looked at her innocently and asked, "Are you okay my beautiful? Why are you falling everywhere?" she didn't answer him instead she tried to get up again, but this time it was harder as if something was holding her legs down.

"Do you want me to help you stand my doll?" he offered his hand to her. She looked at him disgustingly and turned her face away refusing. He took that as a no and spoke up again.

"Fine, if you want to stay down like that, I'm guessing you're not hungry enough." And with that he turned and started walking away. Suddenly he felt something light grab hold of his Atasuki cloak from behind. Grinning, he knew who it was. He turned around and saw one of her hand holding onto his cloak. He stared at her little form on the ground and waited for her to say something. But she didn't. He started to walk again but she held onto the cloak tighter and finally spoke up. She hated herself for saying this and she regretted every word. "D..don't….go…" she was spoke quietly and softly.

He raised an eye browse at her and spoke up, "Why? I thought you didn't want to come my beautiful?"

She looked up at him and tried standing, using his cloak to support her. She felt awkwardly stupid for using his cloak as a supporter. No matter how hard she tried somehow she couldn't get her legs to stand, so giving up she sat back down on the floor and let go of his cloak. This was hopeless, when did her legs got so lazy?

She heard him laugh as she saw him offer his hand to her once again. She stared at him and he spoke up, "This is the last time I'm offering." She looked at him then at his hand. Gently she grabbed his hand. Placing her hand into his, she could feel the coldness of his hand and it sent shivers down her spine.

Her hand was warm, too warm compare to his. He smiled as he released the string chakra from her legs, making her stand easily.

"That wasn't so hard was it my beautiful?" he spoke as he examined her soft hand in his. She just nodded as she tried to pull her hand away. "Okay let's go my beautiful." He held onto her hand tighter and dragged her along with him out the door.

It was already night outside and it was freezing cold. Her fluffy doll dress wasn't providing her with the warmth she had hoped for. Her arms were exposed as well as half of her legs. He held onto her hand as he led the way to a near by village. The so-call near by village was nowhere to being close at all. Walking, walking, walking, how long have they been walking? It felt awkward since no one talked at all and he walked way too fast for her, no wonder she felt like she was being dragged because she was. Food, gosh she was so hungry her stomach was practically eating itself.

Every now and then he would turn to look at her who looked like she was going to pass out any second. She didn't care how he was dragging her, she just wanted food. Her eyes were half closed from tiredness and the paleness was becoming more paled. He saw this but kept walking. Feeling she couldn't go on anymore, she opened her mouth to speak when her feet suddenly gave up and she collapsed to the ground. He immediately stopped and bent down next to her.

"What's wrong my beautiful? Feeling tired? Why didn't you say so?" she didn't answer because she was already passed out. She looked so beautiful. Her skin looked so soft too. It was so tempting that he just had to touch her soft face. He ran one of his hands along her cheek to her jaw and smiled at how beautiful she looked. He gently picked her up and he could smell the faint scent of sakura blossom as he held her comfortably in his puppet arms. She was so light or maybe he was just so strong. As he picked her up her light figure into his arms he could see the village in the far distance. He laughed quietly to himself thinking of Sakura how she couldn't even go on anymore when the village was just a bit away. Looking back at her and then to the village he started to walk again towards their destination.

The village that they were headed to was the same village that Sasori had wanted to take Sakura earlier to see the festival. But because she had been a bad doll he had decided not to take her. But now they were here, not because she had been good, it was simply because she was starving and she had told him otherwise he would've let her starve to death.

His sleepy beauty was still passed out from starvation as he finally made it to the village that was currently celebrating a flower festival. The scent of flower was everywhere in the air. He wasn't sure if he smelt the flowers from the festival or the flower smell from Sakura herself. Either way it was driving him crazy. Upon arriving in the village, he shook her a little trying to wake her. With no response from his doll, he just looked around and resumed walking trying to fine a place to get something to eat. Playing lazy huh? He reminded himself to make her pay the price when she got up later.

As he walked around holding Sakura in his arms he received a lot of stares and murmurs from people who passed by. He just ignored their stares and murmurs and walked on, he was in no mood to kill.

Looking around for a certain place, he finally found it through the big never ending crowd of people. When he stopped at the place that said "Ramen" luckily there wasn't anyone. Perfect, now they won't have to wait for their food. He walked into the little ramen shop and sat a sleepy Sakura on his lap and waited for the woman to take his order.

"Welcome…what will you like today!!" the woman spoke with cheer in her voice.

"uh…" Sasori wasn't sure what to order. He looked down at Sakura who was still passed out, then looked at the woman again.

"Oh……I see….?" The cheery woman teased Sasori. "Let me guess? Your girlfriend is exhausted from the whole festival???" the woman laughed. Sasori just stared at the lady.

"Aw…you're not ready to order yet? Still waiting for your girlfriend to wake up? Aw isn't she adorable dresses in that dress…she looks so dolly…" the woman commented as saw how Sakura was dressed. Sasori looked at Sakura again and just smirked, "What do you have?" he asked.

---------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Okay...how was it...I think there were some slight errors...Alright I'm 100 sure the next chapter will not be up by tomorrow or the day after that because I got a lot of things to do for school...Sorry...I'll try to update asap!! I'm gonna run before you guys kill me alive...


	8. Ramen

**Author's Note: **Hey guys...I finally had more time to type. I've been telling myself to type, but too lazy lately and too much homework. I'm glad most of you guys are enjoying this story.

**Special Thanks to Reviewers:**

**mfpeach:** Thank you. I'm glad you're adding my story to your favorites...you're my favorite too...ahaha...

**bubbleyum: **Yeah I'm going to try and make him as weird as possible...ehehe...and make her wear that fluffy dress too...ahaha..Thanks

**deformed beauty: **Yes I like odd couples too!! I'm weird...Yup I love fluff too...glad you like it...Thanks

**SweetAssassin: **Ahaha...I wish I was Sakura too, I'll so make Sasori carry me around...too bad...well thanks for the comment...very funny...

**Songstress of Victory:**Your brother hates Sasori? NO! how could he...Sasori is so HOT!...thanks for the review...

**yakitori:** Yes! I will try and write some more...much more...muaahahaha...thanks...**  
**

**Yumi-chan: **Your comment is so nice...you really think my story is the best? I think you're the best!! Thank you...

**BlueSkyHeaven: **Ahaha...Your'e so funny...OmG...I'm totally obessed over this couple too!! Thanks for the nice comment...I'm glad I could write a story that you can enjoy!! I enjoy your review...

**cette-FILES:** Aw...I'm so happy you like my story and PREFER my story...Thank you so much...you just encouraged me to write more...

**Whtie-Fang-of-Snow:** Hm...you think Sasori is sadistic? honestly I don't know either...I just kind of typed whatever...sorry if he is sadistic...Well I'm still happy that you enjoy the story...Thank you...

**fan of fanfics:** The next chapter is up finally...so you can read and find out...thanks for the review...

**luvssasuke:** Oooo...You just gave me an idea! I forgot all about the Akatsuki...well thanks for the nice review, I'm glad you liked it...**  
**

**Lust of Shadows: **Thanks for the wonderful review...a lot ppl tends to think this story is creepy and cute...ehehe...I'm happy that you like it...Thank you...

----------------------------------------------

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 8: Ramen**

Feeling someone nudging on her arm non-stop like a child Sakura slowly with all the muscle she could muster, she opened her eyes tiredly. Upon being awake she heard the one voice she hated so much.

"Finally you're awake beautiful. You made me wait so long that I thought the food was going to get cold." He spoke loudly staring at her about only 2 inches away from her face. Seeing his face so close to hers, she gasp from the sudden closeness and tried to move back. But to her dismay she couldn't move back because she was stuck in his puppet arms.

"Well, aren't you hungry my beautiful?" he asked innocently staring at her embarrassed face. Hearing his words she quickly looked at him and then noticed her surroundings.

After noticing, she started to hear the loudness of people talking, the sight of all the lighted lamps, the smell of flowers, and most of all the smell of food and how that made her stomach growled in anger for starving for so long.

"What are you looking at beautiful? Aren't you going to eat your food?" his voice suddenly broke her wandering mind. She looked at him innocently not knowing she looked like a lost child. He saw her innocent face and smirked. She could look so childish at times and that was what made her so dolly.

"You were still asleep and I didn't know what kind you liked so I ordered the special." He explained to her and she just stared in awe.

He actually ordered food? She couldn't believe it. He was an S-Class criminal; shouldn't he be killing people and stealing the food instead? It's was hard to understand that he could actually be civilize and ordered food like a normal person. But then again who was she to judge, when she didn't even know his true nature.

Feeling her stare at him without saying any words at all, it made him impatient so he spoke up breaking her thoughts.

"Well?" he spoke irritated, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Feeling stupid, Sakura spoke up quickly in reply "O...oh…um…uh…" she felt even stupider being held in his arms while sitting on his lap something she just noticed now.

Seeing her fumble with her words and acting like a confused newborn, Sasori took the chopstick, grabbed some noodle ramen from the bowl and positioned it in front of her mouth signaling for her to eat.

Sakura stared at the food in front of her mouth that was only centimeters away from touching her lips. She looked at him embarrassed and this is when she noticed the hyper ramen owner lady staring at her and Sasori's little situation. This made Sakura even more embarrassed and she turned her head to the side to block her red face.

"Awww…you're little girlfriend is so cute…she is so embarrassed and shy…" the ramen lady laughed at Sakura's so-call cute act. Sasori feeling disturbed at the ramen lady's act and staring turned to the lady and spoke darkly. "If you wish to live I suggest you mind your own business." His glare was so threatening that the ramen lady immediately turned around and resume working again. Upon hearing Sasori's threat to the lady Sakura couldn't help but defend the ramen lady who was a little hyped up. Sakura turned to Sasori and spoke up. "You know you could show a little respect to someone who is older than you." Sasori turned and faced his doll. His face changing from darkness back to his usual lazy look. "You should apply that thought back to yourself my doll. I'm older than you, so you should show some respect to me too." Hearing his words she kept quiet looking down at the floor not daring to look at him.

Suddenly out of nowhere noodles were shoved into her mouth. Sakura gasped and jumped a bit from shock of having food shoved in her mouth. She looked up to see him holding a pair of chopstick looking at her innocently. Seeing him look at her like that made her want to yell at him and for shoving food into her mouth without her noticing. Just when she was about to yell, her stomach growled angrily causing her mouth to chew the food down. She glared at him angrily and he just smirked. Feeling her stomach asking for more she instantly tried to grab the chopstick away from him so she could start eating as soon as possible. But just as she tried to grab the chopstick, he immediately pulled the chopstick out of her reach. When he saw her look at him, boy was she angry.

"Give me the chopsticks!!" she demanded. He could practically hear her stomach growl at him too.

"No." he simply stated.

"Give me!!" she tried to reach for it again without realizing she was leaning against him. He could feel her body against him and that only made him more excited. Grinning he pulled her closer to him. "Hey I thought you were hungry?" he whispered warmly to her with one hand still holding the chopsticks away from her reach while the other was holding her waist possessively against him.

Noticing their awkward position she quickly tried to pull away but as soon as he felt her trying to pull away, he held her tighter causing her to blush looking around from side to side. He could only guess that she was probably embarrassed of the position they were in.

It was embarrassed enough to see people looking at them strangely, but to make matter worse she swore she heard some whistles and some people saying "Wow! Just look at those two. They are getting so physical so openly." Sakura turned her head away from the people so they wouldn't recognize who she was.

"Damn let go of me." She hissed angrily at him.

"Let me feed you my beautiful." He suggested and ignored her request.

"What? I can do that myself." she continued hissing not daring to look at him.

"Let me feed you if you're really that hungry my beautiful." He spoke in his normal emotionless tone.

'If you say you're not really **THAT** hungry he won't try to feed you.' Inner Sakura suggested. That's right.

"I'm not really that hungry." She spoke angrily still. She prayed he will let her go. But her stomach betrayed her and growled loudly for him to hear and feel since she was practically pinned against him.

'Damn you stupid stomach!' Inner Sakura cursed.

Sasori smirked and spoke up "Is that so? You're really not that hungry at all? Well you don't have to eat I'll just help myself to this ramen then." And with that he sat her up on his lap with one hand still holding her against him while his other hand grabbed some ramen with the chopsticks and brought it to his mouth. But before he ate he glanced at her and spoke up "You sure you're not hungry at all my doll? I thought you were since you fainted, but I guess not." With that said and done he ate the ramen while she stared with an angry stomach.

"You know this is really good, you should try some…Oh I forgot you weren't hungry." He mocked her and continued eating. She sat there staring at him eat. Bastard. Her stomach was so annoying, it was growling like crazy and the food smelled so good. Looking down to resist her watery mouth she didn't care if he heard her growling stomach. Suddenly ramen was in front of her face. She looked up and saw Sasori holding some strands of ramen noodle with the chopsticks urging her to eat.

"Let me feed you my doll, I know you're hungry." He chuckled at her stubbornness. She hated him. Why was he doing this to her of all people. Why did he keep insisting on feeding her when she have her own hands to feed herself. What is he planning to do next? Chew her food for her too? This was ridiculous. But she was so hungry.

'Gosh! Just take the opportunity! Who gives a darn if he's feeding you! Personally I think it's quite romantic…' Inner Sakura was practically crazy at this point with no food.

Sakura looked at the food held in front of her face and was going to just eat it, but hesitated before she took the bait. She was _sharing _the _same chopstick, _the same one _he _was using to eat. Now that was disgusting. She couldn't bring herself to sharing the same chopstick as he was using. If she didn't puke, she was going to die if she even put her lips on that same chopstick. Gross. It has been in his mouth and not just that but there was only one bowl of ramen which means she was eating out of the same bowl too. That's even more disgusting.

Almost refusing, she realized that if she didn't eat now there wouldn't be a chance for her to escape. She didn't know when she was going to get the chance to eat again. If she wanted to escape she had to eat now and build up her strength now before something else happens. The sooner the better.

Without no more thinking she open her mouth slightly signaling she would let him feed her. Seeing her open her mouth he brought the chopstick along with the ramen noodles into her mouth. He observed how she closed her mouth around the chopstick and took the ramen noodles into her mouth to chew on. He smiled at her action and continued observing his beautiful doll. He retreat the chopstick away from her mouth and grabbed some more ramen noodles from the bowl and brought it up to her mouth again.

'Whatever just eat it! At least you're not eating garbage.' She told herself and this time she didn't hesitate to eat it. It felt so awkward having him feed her like that. People who walked by stared and murmured some stuff before they left. This was so annoying; he was treating her like a helpless baby. She was sitting on his lap like a child while he fed her like a baby who wasn't capable of feeding herself. She felt weak, stupid, and most of all totally embarrassed.

They stayed quiet without saying a word. He would stare at her while she ate and he would smile seeing how cute she looked. She was being a wonderful doll so far.

Her stomach had stopped growling which was a good sign because now she felt a lot stronger already. She could kick his ass soon.

"Are you full already?" he asked. Without knowing she nodded her head happily and smiled, which she immediately regretted because wasn't she supposed to be angry with him?

She looked at the bowl and there were still so much ramen left. Why did he order such a large size? He probably ordered the super super super SUPER size ramen. Then she wondered how or why he had known that she liked ramen. It was true that she had started to like ramen ever since she had been hanging out with Naruto lately since Sasuke's leaving.

"…Uh…do you like ramen?" she suddenly asked Sasori. He turned and stared at her before speaking.

"I don't and I never tried it before, but I know you like it." He spoke honestly. Okay, if he never tried it before then how did he know she liked ramen anyways? To answer her thought he spoke up again.

"I saw how you and that blond kid always eat ramen, so I assume you like it." Was he stalking her back then? Freak!

"Uh…that's true." She answered truthfully and nodded.

Changing the subject, he spoke up. "You know, now that you're done eating I have to eat too." He handed the pair of chopsticks over to her hand. She held the chopstick but wasn't too sure what he wanted her to do with it, so she just gave him a weird look. This only made him laugh. Wasn't he a puppet? He doesn't eat right? He doesn't know how to feel hungry right? No, he was eating earlier. So what now?

What he said next made her eyes widen in shock.

"Feed me my doll." Feed him? Was this idiot serious? Heck no! He was feeding himself earlier and not to mention he was also feeding her too. So what the hell is he up to?

-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well hopefully you guys enjoy that chapter...hopefully I could update the next chapter by Thanksgiving...or eariler...Thanks for reading...Love Ya


	9. What's Your Is Now Mines

**Author's Note: ** Hey everyone, sorry for telling you all I was going to post on Thanksgiving when I didn't. I won't ever make promises again unless I know for a fact that I can. Well, it wasn't really a promise anyways. It just happens that when I wanted to post and continue my story, all these homework and project comes up and I have to finish them first. Well enough blabbing from me and on with the story.

**Special Thanks: **To all of my reviewers for supporting my story...I love all ya and your wonderful comments...

**unhappy-peach: **Thank you...lol you don't have to say anything

**PurpleNek0 n Haku'sBest12: **Thank you for thinking Sak/Saso are a perfect combo...I do love this pairing...

**White-Fang-of-Snow: **Thank you, I know you didn't mean Sadistic in a bad way...I get ya...thanks

**luvssasuke: **THank you...I'll try to update asap...

**Lust of Shadows: **Aw..thanks for thinking that my story won't end crappy...well...I hope it doesn't bored and disappoint you if it might end crappy...don't kill me...I'll try to keep it good and not crappy...

**Captain Cheese: **Haha..your so funny...I'll update asap..thanks

**bubbleyum:** Yeah I think he's weird too, although I did came up with the weird character for him...Well he looks weird enough to be under that character...lol...Um...please be patient with me...I'll try to make her meet the others soon...hope that doesn't disappoint you...thanks

**Icecream Skittles Addict: **Yeah I'll think about adding Itachi in there too...thanks

**Bronze Angel: **Thank you...I would feed him without a second thought too...he's hot!!..lol..

**yakitori: **Thank you

**BlueSkyHeaven: **Thank you, I'll make sure she kick his butt hard!...lol...

**cette-FILES: **I wish grant your wish and make Sakura and Sasori stay together forever...muahaha...lol thanks

**SweetAssassin: **Thanks for the nice comment...

**Raefire: **How she end up with him? well, she magically appeared...lol...okay...no...um...I guess I could squeeze in how she ended up with him. She got kidnapped by him, because he's obsessed with her beauty. But if that doesn't explain enough and you need more info or just a short story on that part, I can try and add that part onto one of the later chapters? okay...thanks...

---------------------------------------------------------

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 9: What's Your Is Now Mines**

Sakura stared at the chopsticks in her hand. Was he serious? By the look on his face it didn't seem like he was joking. This was stupid and Sakura couldn't stand the look on his face. He stared at her. And she stared away from him.

"Y…you…want me to…feed you?" she carefully asked making sure that's what he really said. He smiled at her and she just blinked in return.

"I think it's only fair my beautiful." He spoke in a cool tone. She slowly raised her head and looked at him.

"…W…what do you mean?" she asked.

"I did _carry_ you all the way here, _bought_ you food, and _fed_ you. So don't you think it's only fair if you fed me after all I done for you my lovely doll?" he gave her a straight answer. What the hell was she supposed to say? She never asked him to carry her, or buy her food, and most importantly she surely did not ask him to feed her like a helpless baby.

Bastard. How she wanted to kick his ass. There was no way she was going to do this and make it seem like they were a happy couple. Because they were NOT! Not anywhere close to that. She was going to make him pay for her sufferings. 'No' was her answer to his request.

He waited. She stared. They were getting nowhere. Fine!

"No? Would you rather I kiss you instead my beautiful?" The question popped out of the blue. What!? Where the hell did that come from?

Sakura's eyes widen is shock. Her reaction was so priceless that he wanted to laugh. She stared at him as if he was some kind of crazy guy.

"I take that as a yes." And with that he leaned forward to a Sakura who seem to still be lost in shock that she didn't even noticed him leaning closer. Before she even had anytime to react, his lips brushed pass her lips and that's when she noticed how close his face was to her. All she could muster out was a low gasp before she blushed like a red cherry and tried to turn her face away feeling his warm breath against her lips. But before she could even do that her chin was held gently by his hand bringing her face closer to his. This isn't happening. She panic and stayed still not knowing what to do.

'He's going to steal my first kiss.' Sakura panic and screamed inside her head. This isn't happening. Panicking, Sakura shut her eyes tightly and waited for him to take what didn't belong to him. Her first kiss.

Her heart pounded so hard she thought it would jump out and run. She never felt like this before, maybe because he was taking something precious from her for once.

She's been saving her first kiss for Sasuke not some freak like Sasori. Still waiting, she realized that she had been holding her breath and the kiss that was supposed to come never came. Although she could still feel his warm breath just right above her lips, she assumed that he wouldn't kiss her anymore; maybe he was just teasing her after all. Hearing a chuckle coming from the puppet boy, she forced one eye open. Thinking that he was just fooling around she finally opened both her eyes to look at him to see what he was up to. Bad idea.

Perfect timing.

Catching her off guard at the perfect time, he finally pressed his cold lips to hers, stealing what belonged to him and only him. No other man was going to have her first kiss but him only. She was his, his beautiful living doll.

What excited him even more was knowing that she just froze in place when he kissed her. He could tell her eyes were wide open from shock, but he kept his lips sealed to hers while closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

One of his arms was wrapped around her waist possessively while the other held and caressed her face lovingly.

'H...he…he…STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!' Sakura screamed over and over again in her head feeling his cold lips against her warm one. Panicking she finally shut her eyes and didn't respond to his kiss although his kiss was becoming so warm and so inviting she wasn't just going to give in without a fight. Yeah, so much for a fight, all she did was froze and panic within herself hoping he would get off her already. The kiss was so light and gentle, it made her want to respond. He licked her bottom lip gently, she figures it was a sign he was asking for entrance to her mouth. Where the hell is he trying to get at?

Sasori could feel her flushed face in his hand. He smiled to himself and continued licking her lips asking and begging for entrance. How he wanted to taste her if only she would let him.

His kiss was so gentle that she eventually melted into his arms slowly parting her lips so he could taste her. She had no idea what she was doing; her body was suddenly acting on its own. She could feel Sasori's tongue slip into her mouth and explore her mouth. This being her first kiss, she wasn't too sure what to do, so she tried keeping her tongue away from his making contact with hers but it was no use seeing how her tongue wanted to play with his too. Feeling like she was falling off her seat she wrapped both her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him to prevent herself from falling. Even still, they didn't break the kiss bond.

This was going all too well for Sasori. His beautiful doll was responding to his kiss and that made him feel like the luckiest puppet ever alive.

Sakura was kissing him back and it felt nice. Her first kiss was no regret, it was gentle and sweet like how she had always imagined it with Sasuke, but only this time it was much more gentle and sweeter than how she had imagined it and it wasn't with Sasuke either, it was with Sasori.

Feeling the need for air she pulled away slightly from him and opening her eyes half lidded. Seeing Sasori smile at her only inches away made her blush and then feeling embarrass after realizing what they had just done in public in front of so many people. Sakura turned her head aside trying to hide her blush without realizing both her arms were still tightly around Sasori's neck. His sudden chuckle made her turn to look at him.

"Don't want to let me go yet my doll?" He stared at her intensely. Hearing his words and seeing it for herself that she still had her arms around him, she immediately pulled her arms away only to be grabbed by his own hands into his. She stared at him embarrassed. This has been such an embarrassing night for her.

"I'm…I'm…sorry…" she mumbled quietly and embarrassed feeling her hands being held by his. He just stared and smiled at her feeling her warm hands move in his.

'Say something just anything, don't just stare at me.' Inner Sakura spoke angrily.

Feeling the awkward silence Sakura didn't want to know what he was going to do next, so she picked up the chopsticks on the table that she dropped there when he kissed her, grabbed some ramen, and shove it into his mouth.

'This will kill the silence.' Inner Sakura cheered.

Sasori just stared at her with a few strands of noodles hanging from his lips. Sakura stared back and if she didn't turn away, she was going to explode into laughter just by the looks of him. He didn't do anything and the next thing he knew, Sakura was laughing her head off.

"OMG!! You should see your face…you look like a monster from the sea…" she continues to laugh through laughers.

Her smile, her laugher… it was all so real. He had made her smile and laugh…he did it? No one but himself had made her smile and laugh. He had never seen his doll smile and laugh so freely before. Actually she never _did_ smile freely for him ever since the kidnap, but now she was laughing and smiling for him because of _him. _Was she happy now? He didn't understand, but he knew deep inside that all he wanted to see now was her smile and laugher. Yes, he wants a smiling doll. A doll that will laugh a real laugher and smile a real smile and it's all just for him alone.

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chap contains errors, I was in hurry to update since you guys were waiting. But it's still readable right? lol...okay until next time...


	10. An Attempt

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, thank you all so much for reviewing so much during my last chapter. I'm so happy I could die, but if I die who will continue this story for you all? I can't do that now can I? But thank you so so so much...I am the happiest author here!! Please continue reviewing, because I love what all of you guys have to say and it makes me smile and want to write more for you all. Thank you so much for the support. I made it longer, because I was so happy...

**Special Thanks:**

**Bubbleyum:** thank you much for the review…muahaha…she's not going to be taking that dress off anytime soon…I'm going to make Sasori have her wear the fluffy puffy dress foever…ahahaha…just kidding…

**LunaGoddessOf Foxes:** Thank you thank you thank you…I'm so happy u liked it!!

**PurpleNek0 n Haku'sBest12: **Thank you a lot…I would love to his doll toosigh too bad for me though…well thanks again…

**SweetAssassin: **No! please don't faint…should I go get Sasori to help you out?...teehee…well thanks for the wonderful comment…

**BlueSkyHeaven:** I'm glad you're too obsessed with this story…lol…that way I know I won't a reader to my story…thank you so much…

**Yakitori:** More is on the way!! thank you

**China Doll:** Thanks a lot…I know I'm not perfect although I wish I was sniffsniff…Well Thanks for telling me, I figure I had a lot of grammar, but hey a story is a story...aw you are too nice…I don't think I'm that good of a writer, it's a hobby and as long as long as you all can read it and understand it and enjoy it, I'm happy…thanks again.

**kazahana moon: **Thank you so much…thanks thanks thanks

**Lust of Shadows:** Thank you so muchstarts crying like an idiot for not pressuring me, I needed that…I had so much going on and I felt like I just needed to update for you guys…I didn't want you guys to eat me you know…But I figure you all are nice people since you all leave such nice comments for my story and I knew that you all wouldn't be that angry with me…hopefully…well thanks again I am most happy that you enjoyed my story…Thanks…

**Bronze Angel:** Thank for the comment and I will try my best to update soon…but no pressure right?

**Miao:** Thanks for giving me not pressure…thank you for the comment I am most happy

**fattyfatty130: **Thank you thank you thank you

**Captain Cheese:** Thank you Captain Cheese! Shall I report to the Cheese General that you enjoy my story sir ma'am? Lol…just playing…your username is so funny and cute in a way…I just had to say that…sorry if it offended you…But thanks I'm am so happy you enjoyed the 'weird' chapter.

**Shadow of the Incubus: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed my story.

**deformed beauty:** Thanks so much I really appreciated it!!

**-----------------------------------------**

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 10: An Attempt**

The night seems to go on forever. Sakura felt embarrass every moment with him. What embarrassed her most was feeding him. Everyone who walked by would look and smile and then say 'things' that were meant for couples. To Sakura, she and Sasori did not fall under the 'couple' category because they were nowhere near there at all. So hearing people say such nice things like that only embarrassed her further and she did not enjoy one bit of it. Sasori on the other hand enjoy every bit of it. He would eat and act like a child when she fed him. Although she hate to say it, she had to admit that he somewhat looked adorable during his little childish act.

She fed him and he would smile. Innocent. He looked so innocent, yet he killed so many people and he's one of the most wanted S-class criminal. It was hard to believe that what looked so innocent on the outside could be so cruel inside. Why was he like this anyways? If he could smile so freely like this, then why did he kill? This time it was Sakura who didn't understand. His face didn't match his personality at all.

Sakura tiredly grabbed some more ramen from the bowl and waited for him to finish swallowing so that she could shove so more into his mouth. When he opened his mouth Sakura just shove the noodle into his mouth without letting it cool first and it burned his lip and tongue.

"Ow!! That hurted me you know?" he snapped. Hurt? What the hell is wrong with him? He can't feel pain, he's a freaking puppet for god sake! No damn puppet could feel pain! This was unbelievable, he's probably just messing around. Sakura didn't care, she just stared at him. 'That's what you get!'

He looked at her feeling hurt that she didn't do anything to help, not even an apology either.

"Aren't you going to say your sorry my doll?" he asked looking at her intensely waiting for an answer. She didn't answer instead she just turned her head away. He was disappointed in his doll, she needs to be taught a lesson, and it seems his doll isn't obedience yet. He smirked forgetting about his burnt tongue and grabbed one of her hand roughly and pulled her closer to him. She gasp at the sudden contact and looked up at him. What she saw were eyes that were filled with mischief and desire staring back at her. She froze feeling her body being held by both his puppet arms. He suddenly leaned toward her left ear and whispered.

"It seems you don't want to obey me hm? Would you rather I send you back to the shelf and have me show you some manners from there?" he licked her earlobe which sent shivers up and down her spine non-stop. It was creeping her out. She swallowed hard not daring to look at him. She did not want to go back to the shelf to sit next to those ugly puppets again. And who knows, Sasori might try something stupid on her too.

'No, I can't go back to the shelf. Better play along as a good doll.' She thought of the best solution she could and decided on it.

Keeping quiet for a moment she finally spoke up to apologize. Damn bastard, how she hated him.

"I…I'm sorry, I won't do that again." She quietly mumbled only enough for him to hear. Hearing her soft whisper, it made him happy that he kissed her ear softly and replied.

"That's not good enough my doll, I have a feeling you don't mean it." He caught her. It was true. She did not mean it, she just needed to say something to prevent herself from getting into deeper trouble. But he can't know that.

'I'm going to regret this later' Sakura told herself.

So to make it seem like she did mean it, she gently laid her head on his shoulder, leaned into his embrace, and hugged him back.

"I'm really sorry, I..I didn't mean it. I must've hurted you? I'm sorry." She whispered softly as if she did meant it this time. Wow was she a good actor or what? No, she wasn't. What she meant to say as a lie came out to be so perfect, as if she really did feel pain and sorry for him. She may not know, but a part of her did.

"Are you really sorry my doll? Or was that a lie too?" he held her tightly smelling her sakura blossom scent.

"I am. I am sorry…S…Sasori…" His name came out unexpectedly and she caught herself saying it too. That wasn't supposed to come out, how she hated herself for saying his name. Feeling awkward she buried her head into his hard shoulder.

"Okay then, I'll let you off easy this time, but next time I won't be so easy on you." He stroke her pink soft hair gently as he kissed her ear once more sending shiver down her spine. Damn him.

Finally they finished eating. To Sasori the experience was too short, but as for Sakura it seemed to go on for eternity. But at least she wasn't hungry anymore and she was outside. How she hated being locked inside his small home on the shelf along with all of his ugly puppets.

"Let's go home my doll." She heard him say suddenly. When she turned to look he was already dragging her along with him toward home. Back where? Back toward _home?_ When did it become home? No, she couldn't go back. If she went with him now, she wouldn't be able to get the chance to escape. Feeling like she needed to do something, anything as long as it buys her some time to find a way to escape in this thick crowd of people.

Still being dragged along, Sakura started to panic.

'Think Sakura think.' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Uh...Wait!" she suddenly jerked her hand out of his and stopped. Looking at her curiously he spoke up.

"What is it my lovely?" he grabbed her hand that had left his just a moment ago. She hesitated to answer as he held her hand in his cold one. She just stared at her own hand that was currently being held by his.

"Hm? What is it my beautiful?" he squeezed her hand and stared urging her to continue.

"…Uh…huh? Uh…I mean…" she looked at him not quite sure what to say.

"No? Okay then let's go home." He didn't wait one second before pulling her on the go again.

'No…wait!' Inner Sakura protested but was unheard by Sasori.

Sakura immediately jerked her hand away again and stopped. Sasori sigh impatiently and turned around looking irritated.

"What is it my doll?" His eyes seem to throw daggers at her. Sakura heart jumped at the sound of his voice. Why does he keep doing that? One moment he is as cheesy as cheesecake and the next he is as just as mean as a what he is, an Akatsuki. Well can't expect him to always be like a piece of cheesecake, after all he _is_ an Akatsuki. Speaking of Akatsuki, where were the rest them? Feeling like she had angered him since he was acting very irritated, she figure that it was probably best if she just went along with him until she could find another plan to escape.

"Are you going to answer me my doll?" he stared at her lazily obviously waiting for an answer. She stared at him with fear visible in her eyes, but she must say something.

"…I…j...just…still wanted…to…um…stay here…for the festival…" yes! The festival! That was a good excuse to stay, yet she didn't know why she felt so nervous because the entire time while she spoke she was looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Keeping her head down, Sakura suddenly felt a cold hand lift her chin up. Knowing exactly who it was, she didn't do anything but let him keep his hand there. She stared at him and he spoke up.

"If you still wanted to stay, all you had to do was ask me my lovely." He caressed her soft cheek with the back of his hand. Sakura just nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, where do you want to go?" he asked, but before she could give an answer to his question, she was already begin dragged by the impatient puppet boy toward the thick never ending crowd of people.

As they both tried to make their way through the large crowd, Sakura could feel her skirt flipping from this direction to that direction and it was embarrassing her knowing that the skirt she wore was so short and fluffy that she couldn't keep the fabric down in one place. Sasori stayed ahead of her as he dragged her by the hand. Sakura bumped to people after people causing her and Sasori's hand to detach at times but Sasori would quickly grab her hand again. Good idea. She just came up with a brilliant idea. As her and Sasori continue to battle their way through the crowd Sakura purposely pulled her hand away as if it was caused by a person who tried to walk between them. Once her hand left him, she quickly turned around and ducked so he wouldn't see her immediately. When Sasori felt her warm hand leave his cold one, he reached for her hand without looking behind him. Normally Sakura would grab onto his right away, but this time she didn't. He turned around and looking for her, but she was nowhere in sight. No! Sasori quickly went against the crowd looking for his living doll. She had better not have tried to escape. He should be worry. But he wasn't, he kept his cool. There was no way she could escape him, once he found her he was going to make sure she pays.

As Sakura hurriedly fought her way through the crowd, she kept looking back making sure he was nowhere in sight after her. Without paying any attention to what is in front of her, she bumped into a something hard. No, she didn't bump into the person, she sort of saw what was in front of her and she had tried to avoid it, it seem the something that was in front of her purposely shove itself into her causing her to fall hard onto the ground only seeing a swift color of blonde.

"Ow!" she fell painfully to the ground, but no one stop to help. Everyone was busy doing whatever they were doing that they didn't even notice her falling to the ground. One person in particular bent down and stared at her grinning as if he was glad he had shoved her down.

Rubbing her dizzy head, she could tell the person in front of her had some nerves to even be laughing at her for shoving her like that. She was going to make whoever that was pay.

Slowly looking up to the person her saw that person's clothing first. Red clouds against black fabrics. Isn't that an Akatsuki? That must mean it was Sasori who had shoved her like that. Damnit he found her! Now she was going to get it for sure! Looking up at him, she gasped when she didn't recognize his face. Was it even a 'he'? Long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and half of his its face was hidden behind the long blonde hair. This wasn't Sasori? When did Sasori have _long blonde_ hair and looked like a girl? Who was this person? And why did it wear Akatsuki clothing just like Sasori?

Before she could get a better look at the person, she was knocked hard on the head unconscious. But before Sakura completely fell unconscious she heard the person speak in a teasing voice.

"Such a beautiful creature like you shouldn't be running around loose, something bad might happen yeah?" the voice was deep. Definitely not a girl must be a guy. After that everything fell pitch black.

---------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Guess who that was? Hope you all enjoy that! I'm going to try and include some Akatsuki members as the chapters advance forward. Well again there might be errors here and there but bare with me please!!!!!! I am trying so hard to make time for this story...okay later guys...much love to you all for reviewing.


	11. Arguments

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, sorry for taking awhile to update. My apologies. I was going to update sooner, but I got writer's block and I just went blank so I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. BUT I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR LEAVING ME SUCH AWESOME COMMENTS…YOU ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY I COULD CRY FOR DAYS! LOL…

**Special Thanks To Reviewers:** I love all you guys so much for reviewing in my last chapter. Thanks for the motivation guys!

**deformed beauty**

**BlueSkyHeaven **

**KISA UCHIHA **

**ChaosBlossom**

**SweetAssassin**

**White-Fang-of-Snow **

**PurpleNek0 n Haku'sBest12**

**Tye-chan The Monster**

**yakitori**

**luvssasuke **

**tlad **

**x-Sovereign-x**

**darkewaken**

**Raefire**

**BasicallyAnIdiot**

**Lovelyprincesssakura**

**Chenelle**

**Captain Cheese**

**kazahanamoon**

**SpeedDemon315**

**bubbleyum**

**dinogirl694**

**irrelevantmaverick**

**cette-FILES**

**Hotaru of the Akatsuki**

**Ulala the squirrley-cat **

**himeyuzuki**

**.evanglade.**

**fattyfatty130**

**Raquiah**

**kel-gi**

**mmmmmmmm**

**jolly rancher**

**Kayla-Kat**

Sorry I'm too lazy to answer everyone's questions, so I'm just going to answer the more general questions that most of you asked me.

A **love triangle?**, or perhaps a **love oct-angle**? lol…The **answer** is: **I don't know**. We'll just have to see. If I feel like it then yes.

**Itachi's appearance?** I'll **add him in later**. I'm so sorry. You guys probably want him in the story right away, but he doesn't fit the story line yet so you'll have to wait.

**Naruto's appearance?** I really don't want to go into detail about him. But **it's a maybe**. I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who wants Naruto in the story.

**What village there were in? **Let's just say they were **somewhere far away from Konoha. **And no ones recognize Sakura or the Akatsuki.

Okay on with the story. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Broken Doll**

**Chapter 11: Arguments**

Sakura felt pain all over her head as she slowly tried to open her tiring eyes. She couldn't remember anything, the last thing she remembered was a blonde guy or girl or something like that before she was knocked unconscious. Where was she now? Sakura slowly looked around the dim room that seemed to be lit up only by a candle or some sort. Is it night time outside she wondered… NO! This isn't what she should be thinking at the moment! More importantly is 'how did she get here' should be what she'd be thinking, who cares if it's night outside or not, she needed to get out of here as soon as possible. With that answer in mind she used all her strength and tried to get up from the hard bed but failed miserably. Then she realized that both her arms and legs were tied up. Well duh that explains why she couldn't get up… But what's going on? Why was she all tied up like an animal?

Sakura struggled with all her strength trying to rip the ropes apart. Somehow her energy only seemed to be draining away bit by bit. And why does her head still hurt so much? Giving up she laid back down calmly thinking of another solution of how she could escape.

'Am I alone?' she thought keeping silent as she examined the ceiling trying to figure where she might be. Just as her eyes were searching the tiny room, she heard someone talking faintly. So she wasn't alone after all. Keeping quiet she continued to listen carefully to the person talking. It seems that the person was having some sort of conversation outside.

"…we have to report back to headquarter the day after tomorrow so we have to leave tonight yeah?" Sakura heard the voice speak.

Hm…it seemed she heard this voice somewhere before, but where?

Forgetting about trying to find the answer now, Sakura resume back to listening.

"…hn…already? Isn't that so soon, and here I thought I was just beginning to have some fun?" this time it was another voice. Sakura gasp in horror. Though she couldn't hear so well, she heard enough to recognize the voice that had just spoke. No, it can't be. Not him again. Sakura felt like all hope was lost. How that heck did he find her? Now she was completely doomed. While panicking the two person continued their conversation amongst themselves.

"…you mean have some fun with that new puppet of yours yeah?..." the voice spoke half laughing.

"…not puppet. It's 'Doll' Deidara…" the other voice spoke lazily.

"…Doll?" the voice sounded confuse, "When did you ever have _dolls _Sasori-danna. Wasn't it just always just _puppets_ yeah?" the one known as Deidara spoke curiously.

"…this one is different…" Sasori responded coolly.

"…yeah I must agree, she is pretty cute yeah?" Deidara spoke as another idea came into his mind. "Do you think I can have her yeah?" Deidara continued as he asked with desire visible in his one eye.

Sasori seemed bothered by Deidara's question.

"…hn…she's mine for the time being…" Sasori spoke keeping calm as he lazily closed his eyes irritated by his partner.

"…aw Sasori-danna…why not? You have so many ugly puppets and for once you actually have a good looking one, so can I at least have her yeah?"

Sakura heard everything and it disgusted her so badly that it made her stomach turn 360 degrees. Now she _really_ had to escape as soon as possible before she gets passed around like some useless object by that freak Sasori. She was definitely no doll and she belonged to no one but Sasuke. Feeling determined all of a sudden, she tried harder again to break loose as the two Akatsuki member continued talking outside.

"…hn…I don't think so Deidara. Plus she's not a puppet. She's a doll." Sasori was getting annoyed. It's reasons like these that he sometime wish Deidara wasn't his partner.

"…uh…whatever she is…Can I at least keep her after you throw her away, I mean she's really cute with that silly outfit on too yeah?" Deidara chuckled.

"…-" before Sasori could even answer his partner's question they both heard a small quiet thug coming from the tiny cottage.

Deidara turned to Sasori and laughed. "I think we should check out what your puppet…er…your DOLL is up to. You wouldn't want her escaping again do you yeah?"

Sasori smirked, "I wouldn't worry."

"Ha! You never worry about anything yeah?" Deidara teased but at the same time spoke the truth about Sasori's nature.

With that said, the two walked casually towards the door without rushing to see what Sasori's lovely doll was up to.

As the two enter through the door they were greeted by a Sakura who was on the floor faced down. It's obvious that she had fallen off the bed.

"Ah I see you're awake my doll." Sasori spoke calmly as he walked towards her. Sakura gasp in surprise when she heard the one voice she hated. She quickly struggle trying to stand and escape although she knew it was impossible since she was tied up by the feet as well as her wrist. While still struggling to get up, she realized that the puppet boy had already picked her up and now she was in his arms being carried back to the bed where she fell from.

"Argh! Let go of me!!" Sakura screamed in disgust as she tried wiggling her way out of his arms.

He held onto her tightly as he carried her and placed her back on the bed gently.

"Were you trying to attempt an escape again my doll?" Sasori lazily looking at his doll waiting for an answer.

"You don't need to know! And get your dirty hands off me!" Sakura spat out angrily as she glared at him straight in the eye. She hated this bastard. She hated how he acted as if he didn't know anything when he knew the answer. It's perfectly clear that she was trying to escape. Why else would she be so angry and so eager to leave the house at any chance she had. It was all obvious to him, but it was just so much more interesting to actually hear her say it, to hear her admit that she had wanted to escape and had tried to escape from him.

"Is that how you are going to talk to me after what I've done for you?" he hissed at her and withdrew his arms away from her. It angered him every time she disobey him, yet it amused him at the same time to see how stubborn she was to talk back. She was definitely his living doll. She had all the emotions he always wanted his puppets to have. She was his, and he didn't need to attach any strings to her to make her his. She was the perfect art. A masterpiece. _His_ masterpiece. And soon she would learn to be his perfect living doll.

Sakura heard his question and she almost laughed at him out of anger.

'After what he's done for me?' she thought bitterly and felt like screaming. 'What the heck did he do that deserved respect?' Sakura laughed insanely inside her head and turned her head away from him in disgust.

'That sick bastard.' She thought angrily.

"Ahaha…I see your new puppet isn't obeying you Sasori-danna yeah?" Deidara cut in as he teased Sasori. At the sound of that voice sakura turned her head to look at the person. Her eyes widen in shock. Now everything was coming back to her. He was one who "accidentally" bumped into her and knocking her unconscious. But why the heck is he here?

Seeing how Sakura was starring at him surprisingly Deidara decided to introduce himself willingly since Sasori didn't bother introducing them.

"Hello there cutie…" he waved at her goofily with a grin, "I am your savior known as Deidara yeah?" He tried bowing like a gentlemen while laughing in the process. "I will be keeping you after my partner Sasori-danna discard you yeah?" He teased some more. Again Sakura felt disgusted just by hearing him speak. This guy was as sick as Sasori. So they knew each other after all, that's why she had ended up in the same place again. Darn! If she had never ran into that bastard Deidara or whatever he's called, she would have escaped from that sick freak Sasori for good and return home. But no, he just had to come along at the perfect time and take her back to that sick puppet bastard.

Feeling anger by everything that was happening Sakura yelled, "Untie me!"

"Hn…didn't I tell you to be a good doll and listen to me?" Sasori reached out a hand to caress her face. Feeling his hand touch her face, Sakura turned her face to avoid his cold touch.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Ahaha…poor Sasori-danna having a hard time with his puppet yeah?" Deidara teased his partner. Somehow that darn Deidara wasn't making the situation any better by his stupid teasing.

Sasori looked at Deidara irritated. "I told you it isn't puppet. She's a doll you baka."

"I know, I know!...geez Sasori-danna can't you take a joke. Lighten up yeah?" the blonde boy grinned sheepishly.

Sasori ignored his partner and turned back to his living doll. "We're leaving tonight, so either you be a good doll and come with me willingly or I drag you with me." Sakura looked at him like he was some insane person.

'What kind of choice is that? None of these choices will benefit us.' Inner Sakura screamed.

"If you come willingly, I will untie you. But if you don't, then I'll have to leave you the way you are and drag you instead."

Darn bastard. Always purposely making things difficult for her. How the heck is she suppose to choose when both choices are useless.

"Where are we going?" she suddenly asked when she knew she remembered hearing them talking something about heading back to headquarter.

"I can't let you know until we actually arrive there." Sasori told her. Darn, she knew he wouldn't tell her. She can't just go with them without a fight or a good reason. But then again, if she did go with them she might be able to find out what they are planning to do next since they were after all wanted S-class criminals. So if she knew what they were doing she might be able to warn the others and finally catch and put an end to their criminal doings. It's not everyday where an S-class criminal would offer to take her to their hiding place. It was a good idea to go and find out, but at the same time it was also dangerous. Like hell she never even asked to be here from the beginning. She was literally kidnapped against her own will and kept to be someone's doll to play with. And now she wasn't even given a choice to leave, either way she was going to find out their hiding place. But even if she did know of their hiding place, she would still have to find out a way to escape and let the others know. For now her only option was to go, yet it bugged her to be kept around like a toy. She was no one's toy and she certainly did not want to be passed around like some toy.

"What if I choose not to go!" She spat out stubbornly.

Sasori smirked and spoke. "You don't have much of a choice my doll."

"Well you can go by yourself! I'm not going and you can't make me!" Sakura made it her final decision and turned the other direction keeping her eyes away from him. She seemed to like doing that a lot around him and Sasori almost smiled but instead he smirked.

'Baka! We're not going anywhere with you!' Inner Sakura yelled with pride.

"Sasori-danna she seems to have a lot of energy left. Are you sure that wire you used to tie her up actually works yeah?" Deidara spoke suddenly referring to the wire that was tied around Sakura's wrists and ankles. When Sakura heard what Deidara said, she curiously turned to look at the wires around her wrists and ankles.

'So these wires wasn't just some ordinary wires, there was some force within it to drain chakras.' Sakura concluded as she thought back to the time when she suddenly felt weak because of struggling to free herself from the wires.

"You doubt my tools?" Sakura suddenly heard Sasori's cold reply to his partner.

"Uh no, I'm just saying that she just have a lot of energy left." Deidara smirked and continued, "Hey why don't I play with her until she's out of energy yeah?" Deidara took a step forward as he said so. Sakura eyes widen in shock and her body tensed when she saw him taking a step forward. She unconsciously grabbed one of Sasori's hands in fear as she watched Deidara coming closer. Sasori felt her sudden movement and fear as she held his hand tighter keeping her eyes on the blonde Akatsuki.

"Deidara let's go. We have no time for you fooling around." Sasori spoke seriously as he closed his eyes feeling irritated by Deidara's stupidity. Sakura gulped as she saw that Deidara has stopped in his track. Her fears fading away slowly. She was slightly relieved that Sasori had said something.

Deidara started laughing when he saw Sakura and all her reactions towards him. 'She's a cute one, showing so much fear. Just she wait until she sees the other Akatsuki members.'

Still feeling Sasori's cold eyes on him even when Sasori wasn't looking at him, he decided to speak up.

"Ah Sasori-danna can't you take a joke yeah?" Deidara rolled his one eye. "I was only trying to scare your little doll. Besides we need to leave right away. We don't want to be late. The leader will be angry yeah?" the blonde boy tried to change the subject as well as trying to avoid his partners wrath although Deidara enjoy messing with him and making him angry.

"Hn…is that so?" Sasori answered Deidara without even turning to look at him, yet he kept his eyes on his beautiful doll. "I hate to do this to you my doll, but we can't waste time and if you're not going to be a good doll then I'm going to have to drag you along." Before Sakura could even fully turn her head to look at him she was already hanging over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Sasori commanded Deidara. Within less than seconds Deidara and Sasori was out the door with a screaming Sakura.

"Ahhhh! Let me go!!...Let ME GO!!" she screamed and kicked as she hung on Sasori's shoulder. Her fluffy skirt was practically flapping in every direction and if not careful the skirt was going to flip at any second. Sakura reached a hand to hold the skirt down while she continued to complain.

"Let me goooo!! I can walk on my own!!Argh!!" she kicked with more force this time trying to break free. Feeling very annoyed by his doll's wrath, Sasori pretended to lose his grip as he dropped her hard on the ground.

"Ow!! YOU BAKA!!" he heard her cried in pain. Deidara stopped and turned to face them.

'How dare he drop us like that?!' Inner Sakura yelled in anger.

"Ahaha…what is it now yeah?" Deidara asked Sasori and Sakura, but instead his question went unheard as Sakura fuss in anger.

"I can walk on my own! Now untie me!" Sakura stared at Sasori with anger boiling within her.

"I thought you said you refuse to cooperate. Isn't that correct my doll?" Sasori spoke tiredly. Sakura didn't answer him as she looked at the ground. Deidara just watched the scene as if it was some kind of interesting movie.

"If I release you, you will come with me willingly?" Sasori asked touching his doll's warm cheek with the back of his hand. Sakura hated herself when she had to agree to his conditions. This made her felt defeated yet it angered her as well. She angrily nodded her head in agreement without lifting her head to look at him. Seeing him will only anger her further.

Sasori eye's seemed to light up when she agreed to come along willingly.

"Don't even think about escaping." He said as he took out a kunai and swiftly cut the wires loose without cutting her flesh. As soon as the wires left her wrist she caressed her wrist that now had a few bruised lines. Once he cut the wires off her ankles he stood up and held a hand out to her. She stared at his offering hand then spoke up stubbornly.

"I can stand on my own." She stood up on her own forgetting about taking his hand.

Before she could even start walking, Sasori grabbed one of her hand into his and pulled her along with him.

"Come, let's keep going." Sasori spoke quietly.

Sakura pulled her hand out of his quickly. "I can walk on my own, I don't need you holding my hand like some-"

"You know, you're really wasting our time here yeah?" Deidara suddenly spoke up seriously referring to Sakura's annoyance. The next thing Sakura knew, Deidara was standing closely behind her. "Maybe I should play with you for awhile since you seem to have a lot of energy that never runs out yeah?" he chuckle evilly taking in her sakura blossom scent. "It seems that if Sasori-danna isn't going to take care of this little issue, I will yeah?" He threatened coming closer to her ear while smirking. Sakura eyes widen in shock as the hair on the back of her head stood up. Shivers ran down her spine as she just realized how close he was to her.

'H…how did he get behind me so fast?' Sakura thought as she panicked and swallowed the lump that was starting to grow in her throat. Just as she thought he was going to do something, she was suddenly grabbed and faced the other way. Deidara was now face to face with cold lazy eyes staring back at him.

"Stay out of it Deidara." Sasori spoke out lazily as he held Sakura behind him. Sakura just stared dumbfounded. Deidara laughed and spoke up, "Sasori-danna you really need to scare her, that way she will listen yeah?" Deidara continued laughing, "Besides I wasn't planning on doing anything, well at least not until she's mines." He chuckled as he switch his glaze from his partner to the pink hair doll who was staring at him with fear.

Again without realization she was holding onto Sasori's hand tightly.

"Well let's continue on shall we yeah?" Deidara moved away from his partner and walked forward. Sasori held onto Sakura's hand as he turned around and pulled her along with him. This time Sakura just let him hold onto her hand as she followed after him without any further protest. The only thing running through her head was just thoughts of what Sasori had done for her and what was going to happen once they reached the Akatsuki headquarter.

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed that. I didn't want to leave all of you guys on a big cliff-hanger, so hopefully this wouldn't leave you all hanging so much. Well...Let's see what I have in store for miss Sakura next time.


End file.
